


01 - Life

by MemoriesOfVoxei



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [2]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesOfVoxei/pseuds/MemoriesOfVoxei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is your turn for watch, Luffy-san." Brook whispered, heading to his own hammock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	01 - Life

_Where was he? Everything was dark. He didn't felt warm. Nor did he felt cold. His whole body was completely numb; he couldn't even know if he really moved when he tried to. He couldn't remember how he ended up there, what had happened. Then, all of a sudden, a red light flashed all around him, before disappearing into nothingness as if it never appeared. Then it came again, but this time a sharp unwanted and unexpected pain shot right through his chest, burning his insides, and he remembered._

_He remembered his brother. He remembered that he had to save him. He remembered that he willingly went down all of Hell's level to get him out of there, only to miss him. And he remembered murders happening, people who wanted to protect him and help him with his quest. He also remembered seeing his much wanted brother on the execution platform, calling out to him. He remembered being able to finally free him after having fought with marine officers, captains and admirals, and pushing aside his own grandfather. He remembered fighting alongside his much wanted brother, ignoring his tiredness and his rapidly dropping strength. And he remembered his much wanted brother turn around and fight instead of running. And he remembered looking at his much wanted brother's vivre card. And he remembered the beginning of his nightmare. He remembered his much wanted brother's chest with a big lava fist coming out of it, burning his flesh, his blood and his organs. Then he remembered his much wanted brother's last words. Then he remembered the darkness. And_ _̶_

"Luffy!" The water splashing on his face suddenly woke him up, the cold liquid mixing with his sweat droplets, and the captain instantly sat up. His heart was racing like crazy and at first the only thing he could still see was the darkness that was also enveloping him in his dream. His breathing was fast and new sweat was appearing on his forehead as he constantly ran his memories into his mind in a never ending circle, until a firm hand gripped his shoulder, ripping him away from his trance.

The raven haired boy looked at the hand's owner to find a shadow standing beside his hammock, and for a moment he thought that it was Ace, which brought sudden joy in his heart at the thought that all of it has only been a bad dream. But as the men quarter's door opened, letting a small moonlight enter the room along with a tall skeleton, Luffy was disappointed to discover Zoro's face instead of his brother's, and his heart broke once again.

The captain said nothing as he remembered where he was, and what time it was. The skeleton answered his question before the raven haired boy could even opened his mouth to say a single word.

"It is your turn for watch, Luffy-san." Brook whispered, heading to his own hammock. He didn't ask anything about why Zoro was standing beside his bed and even why fluids were flooding down his cheeks. He was glad he didn't ask, because he wasn't sure he'd have the strength to say anything.

The green haired swordsman silently grabbed his captain's forearm, pulling him gently away from the couch. Getting the hint, Luffy follows his first mate, hopping down the comfortable resting place, stumbling a little from tiredness, then accompanied him out of the room onto the ship's deck.

It was a starless night, and the moonlight was illuminating Thousand Sunny in a different way than usual, it seemed. The wind was blowing softly, ruffling the teen's black hair, as he walked behind Zoro toward the main mast. His black pirate flag with the Strawhat symbol on it, HIS symbol on it, was standing proudly against the sky, ready to challenge anything coming its way.

No word was said as both men climbed to the crow's nest, although the captain was wondering, he did not ask. He watched his first mate as he started doing some light training as a warm up, and he understood.

Luffy sat next to one of the windows, looking calmly at the sea stretching to the horizon. The moon was reflected on the calm waters, slightly deformed by the ripples, but there nonetheless. He saw none of that though, as his mind was replaying his dream, as he was remembering of  _that_  moment, tears threatening to fall from his eyes once again.

Slowly, but surely, the thoughts in his head were starting to die as his body relaxed to the sound of Zoro's training equipment filling the room. And he remembered. He was not alone.

He had lost his brother, that's for sure, but what kept him from crossing to the side of complete desperation were his nakama. And what made him choose to train for two years were also his nakama. And what made him be able to go through that training were again his nakama. And what made him enjoy his daily life on his ship were also his nakama. He would do anything for them, even if it's accepting his dear brother's death and try to be happy.

He didn't have to try to be happy anymore though. Because now he truly was. Maybe he witnessed death. Maybe he felt pain. But he also felt love. He loved his nakama. And all these good and bad things are part of life.

He was alive.

Luffy slowly fell back asleep, completely relaxed by those thoughts and moreover by knowing his first mate's presence beside him, and all the others sleeping inside the ship. He was supposed to be on watch tonight, but he trusted this task with his swordsman, who smiled tenderly as he heard Luffy's snoring, meaning no nightmare were threatening to disturb his sleep anymore.


End file.
